The Swift Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Swift family in Sacramento, California where Jenny (34) & Tony (34) have four sons: 11-year-old Jack, 10-year-old Josh, 7-year-old Sean and 4-year-old Max, and one daughter: 9-month-old Mia. For the first time, the family's nanny, Kadie (22) called Supernanny for help and when she visits, Jo may have met the laziest parents she has had to deal with. Jenny and Tony openly admit that they expect Kadie to do everything for them when it comes to the kids. The boys run wild in and outside of the house, completely unsupervised from their parents, which puts them in danger. Meanwhile, baby Mia crawls around the floor and the boys leave behind small objects that she often puts in her mouth. The house is not even baby proofed, which is very dangerous for her. Meanwhile, grandmother Gloria (69) also tries to help out around the house and is the only person to implement any form of discipline. However, Jenny and Tony are ungrateful towards Gloria and don't think they're doing anything wrong. Can Jo help the family make sure that the kids (especially the baby) are safe? Can she get the parents, nanny & grandma on the same page when it comes to discipline and rules? And can she finally get these parents to be parents? Recap Observation The parents had to go out to work so nanny Kadie is left in charge of the kids. Max and Sean were playing rough with each other including kick them in the privates and were messing around in their parents' bedroom, while the nanny was busy with baby Mia. The nanny could hear they are playing rough then went to tell them off and Mom came back to have a conversation of their own duties. Jenny tooks the kids to the store, but Max want to go to the restroom on his own but he can't so Mom had to go with him leaving Sean in charge of the baby. Jo interupted Jenny about what she's going to do and she didn't go the restroom with Max. Back at home, the kids were playing outside and Jo have a chat with Gloria. She was too worried about the kids' safety and there is no barrier around the pool nor the pool alarm was engaged. Parents Meeting The next morning, Tony and Jenny are in for shock when Jo arrives. Jo brings the issues of their parenting skills by criticizing that they are 'immature and lazy' how ungrateful they are to the nanny and babysitter. Then, she brings up the big topic of household safety and putting baby Mia in serious danger. Teaching The parents and Gloria had a conversation about their own point of view of things in the house and how ungrateful the parents are towards one another. The parents made a few household rules, and a rota for the parents, nanny Kadie and Gloria to divide the household duties. The family went to the store to buy household safety equipment mainly for Mia, but Max wasn't happy about having to go with them. Jenny asked Max to hold onto the shopping cart, but Max kept letting go. Jenny told Max that he would be put on timeout when they got home, and Max threw a tantrum until Jo stepped in. When the family got home and Max's four minute timeout began, he continued to move from the spot he was told to stay in for about 13 minutes before staying put. The family got the sons involved in keeping the house baby-proof for Mia by placing empty socket plugs and casing electrical strips as well as door brackets. Jo taught the boys about placing their bits-and-bobs in huge containers. Jenny and Gloria have a conversation about their relationship to let it go out, later, Jenny had the opportunity to have some fun time with her boys including painting with Jack, playing basketball with Josh and teaching Max how to ride his bicycle without pedals. Sean missed out - he was punished for breaking a house rule. Parent Evaluation Clip 1 Jenny and Tony were going out for the night they told the boys they have to listen to the nanny, so Jenny reminded the nanny about what she expects from the boys while they are gone and change the pie of duties. Clip 2 The boys do remember the household safety and the parents reminded them to be aware of Mia crawling. Clip 3 Jenny spends time with Sean water colouring together, and outside on the bicycle. Clip 4 Tony asks Max to take a spoon of medicine but he refuses it, he threaten to use time-out if he doesn't take and forces the spoonful into Max's mouth. Jo told Tony to not use time-out to control the situation, it's for teaching them wrong and needs to change his attitude towards parenting. Reinforcement Jo decided to take a different approach for Tony to give Max, his medicine for his eyes. Jo interupted when Tony was in a conversation with Max about the medicine and she gave him the choice of taking it from the spoon or syringe, then chose the syringe. The family praised him for taking his medicine. Then Jo has Tony and his wife make amends with Gloria. Afterwards, Jo left the Swift Family. Family members Behind the scenes This episode was filmed in April 2010. Gallery Kadie.png Grandma-Gloria.png Tony-Swift.png Jenny-Swift.png Jack Swift.png Josh Swift.png Sean Swift.jpg Max Swift.jpg Mia Swift.png Mia-Swift.png References External Links *Behind the scenes - Observer films Swift Family during Supernanny taping on YouTube *Getty Images of Swift Family - Supernanny Season 7 *Jenny's Instagram *Jack's Instagram *Josh's Instagram Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 7 Episodes